


Nothing else matters

by Redfield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, F/M, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Ezekiel | Gadreel, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: Dean Winchester hasn't being feeling his best, So toughing it, he goes in to the doctors. He leaves with bad news...





	1. I'm afraid...

"Hack!" another reddish loogie sat in his palm. Dean made a face at the thing.  
"Dude, just go to the doctor already!" Sam snarked, slightly disgusted by his brother's antics. Dean glowered and rubbed the gunk off on his pants.  
"I can't! Remember, you and I" he gestured, "Are legally dead! Twice over! They'll want to run tests, and blood work and then the secrets out and the FBI are back on our tails." he grumbled, slightly paranoid. Sighing, Sam closed the book he was reading and stood from the table. He stretched his long tired muscles.  
"You're right about that, But still, that's a nasty cough." Dean grouched and stood as well. Both large Winchester men took foot towards the kitchen. Dean went towards the lead lined refrigerator and pulled out a frosty beer. popping the top on the counter, he took a swig. He let a gasp of refreshed pleasure.  
"Ah! it's Probably just a nasty cold." He growled and went back into the other room. Sam sighed and just stared at his brother's receding back.  
"If you say so." he was skeptical of his brother's words. With another sigh, he followed, feeling trepidation for his brother.

~~88~~

Outside of the bunker, Castiel looked at the bunker door, his stomach rumbling. For a while he has been going from one colony of Seraphs and Angels to another, looking for any trace of his own grace. But so far found not a crumb of a clue, or a stroke of angel luck. His stomach was now gurgling for good food, a hot shower and some time with his favorite humans. He opened the door and stepped in, Blinking as his vision adjusted to the change of light.  
"I'm back." he announced as he closed the heavy door behind him. The iron stairs clanked as he walked down those grated steps.  
"Hey Cas, Did you find anything yet?" Sam greeted his former angel. Said angel stepped down into the room. He took a seat across from the younger Winchester.  
"Nothing. I thought I came close several times, but it ended up as a fluke. Where's Dean?" he asked. Sam shrugged and took a drink of his beer.  
"Don't know. But he had a really bad cough the past couple of days." Sam explained. Castiel cocked his head in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair, tottering on two legs.  
"Nothing, Just that for a couple of days he is coughing up reddish gunk. Maybe he finally went to the doctors."  
"I'm sorry, If I still had my grace I could find out what's wrong with Dean and heal him." Castiel gave him sad blue of blue eyes. Sam stood and patted his friend on the shoulder.  
"I know you would. But there's nothing we can do now. Just hope for the best."

~~88~~

As stereotypical as it was, it was Raining as Dean left the local clinic. His beloved impala was glistening as the fresh heaven's tears began to fall heavier. He took out his keys, and opened Baby's door. Closing it, he just sat there, saying nothing, doing nothing. Ten minutes past, then fifteen. before long, the rain has stopped and thirty minutes have past. Lifting his hand, Dean made a fist and began punching the interior of his beloved vehicle. The petrichor on the air made the atmosphere musty. Earlier today, He mustered his manly pride and went to the local doctor's office. After pissing in a cup and giving blood to the sadists, He waited for two hours, and the fucking doctor came in with an ashen face. What he said though, made Dean feel like he was being ripped apart by those hell hounds once more. He preferred the hellhounds now.  
"DAMN IT! Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!" His hand was stinging as he continued his assault. Before long, he was crying. And with no one around, he just let it out and sobbed. He large shoulder began to shake with the power of his wails.  
"Damn It. GOD DAMN IT!!!!!" he screamed. Those damn words were still echoing in his brain.  
"Mister Daniels, I'm afraid your cough is more severe than a cold. If you would sit down," Dean did so, "You have a rare form of stomach cancer. And the survivor percentage is almost 10%. I'm so sorry." The phrase just kept echoing.  
"You have...cancer...i'm so sorry." He screamed, his throat raw with emotion.  
"Cancer..."


	2. I am not ready

Wiping off his face, Dean looked down at the papers his doctor has given him, amongst them a few prescriptions. He chuckled to himself.  
"Well damn it all, I got a green card." He laughed at the dark humor of his situation. Exhausted, he started Baby up, relaxing the the thrumming of her well built engine. Aimlessly, he drove around the town, never realizing how soothing doing nothing was. Baby was purring to a cease as he came to a red light. Dean turned to look around as he waited for the light to change. He was in no hurry to get back to the bunker. HIs eyes spotted a pharmacy. He looked down at the prescriptions.  
"MIght as well." He quickly turned his beloved impala to a stop and killed the engine. He grabbed the paper slips and walked in.  
"Hello there. Need any help with something?" said the pharmacist. Dean clench his papers.  
"Yeah, I got a few prescriptions to fill out, think you can give me a hand?" he said. The pharmacist smiled. Dean took in her features. She wasn't old, but not young either. Around the age of fifty, if he guessed. Her honey brown hair was cut long, curling around a heart shaped face. Big brown/grey eyes twinkled merrily at him, line with laughter marks. Her coat was pulled tight around a pear shaped figure. To him, she seemed motherly.  
"I can help you out. Let me see," He handed her the papers. "Oh dear, and so young too. Well, they will be ready in twenty minutes. Feel free to browse a bit." Her smiled was now full of sadness, and a hint of pity. Dean actually did not mind.  
As she filled out his pills, he browsed the shelves. He picked up several bottles of multivitamins, some generic painkillers, and hunters magazines (deer, bear, and elk hunters). He also grabbed several bottles of vitaminwater, a tin of bag balm and gauze. He picked up some more fishing line and sewing thread and more needles.  
"Your meds are ready sweetie." Dean smiled and placed his armload of supplies on the counter. The pharmacist smiled and began to scan them.  
"Thank you, how much do I owe you?" Dean asked.  
"$37.65. I have to talk to you about some of your medicine." she replied. Dean blinked his green eyes.  
"Okay, what is it?" he asked. She sorted out his prescriptions and held out three bottles of pills, a small vial of liquid and thirty sterile syringes.  
"These pills are powerful narcotics, so I'd advise you not to drive for three hours taking them, and no alcohol while on them. As for the injections, These are a mild form of a steroid, which is to help with muscle growth, but it will cause certain tissue to grow. One injection in the morning, and you'll be fine for the whole day. May I ask...What's wrong?" Dean's bitter mood turned cold.  
"It's nothing for you to be concerned." he snipped. The pharmacist held up her hands in mock surrender.  
"I understand, just curious. When I see men on these pills, it only means they are in extreme pain." Feeling bad for his snippy attitude, Dean looked into her odd colored eyes.  
"I just found out I have a rare form of stomach cancer. Doctors say there is no hope for me." The pharmacist gasped.  
"You poor dear, and so young."  
"Please, don't tell anyone."  
"your secret is safe with me." she said. Dean smiled and paid for his supplies and medicine. Waving goodbye, he went back to his car. Starting her up once more, he headed back towards the bunker. He steeled his mind.

~~88~~

Sam yawned. Castiel was in his room, which was across from Dean's, And Kevin was sleeping off a hangover in his room.   
"Where the hell is Dean?" he muttered. The bunker door opened.  
"Welcome back jerk." Sam said.  
"Shut up bitch." Dean and Sam shared a laugh. Dean held his stuff in his coat and handed the rest to his brother. Sam got up and rummaged through the bag of medical supplies.  
"What did the doctor say?" Dean paused.  
"Just a bad cold." he said. Sam let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank god for that. I thought it was something worse, since you were basically coughing up blood." he said. Dean waved off his nosey brother.  
"Nah, I'm fine. He just prescribed me some antibiotics and sent me on my way."  
"Well, Cas is back. He's in his room. Probably taking a nap. WHat do you Want for dinner?" Sam queried.   
"HOw about some turkey burgers and caesar salad?"  
"Really Dean?" Sam asked. Dean gave him his own version of a bitch face.  
"Sam, I'm almost forty, I need to take care of myself better now. So after leaving the doctors, i picked up some vitamins and decided it's time for a change."  
"That's great Dean!" sam exclaimed. Dean scoffed.  
"Shut up." He then went to his room, leaving Sam to sort out everything.

~~88~~

Back in his rom, Dean took out his pills and took his dosages for the day. He picked up the vial of steroids and picked up a syringe. He inhaled.  
"Here we go." He pulled down a bit of his jeans and underwear, exposing a fleshy buttock. Filling the syringe, he took in a deep breath, and plunged the tiny needle into his ass. He hissed as the medicine burned as it entered his body. Removing the needle, he slapped a bandage over the pinprick of blood and pulled up his pants. He let out his breath.  
Looking in the mirror, he pressed his forehead to his reflection.  
"Day one."


	3. Change is a good thing

"Let's go for a run." Sam gave his brother a queer look. He placed his large palm on his smaller man's forehead. Dean scowled. The blonde man wore a pair of baggy shorts and a baggy sweatshirt. He wore brand new running shoes and was now glaring hard at his brother.  
"Are you okay Dean?" Sam joked, half serious. Dean scoffed and slapped the hand away. Sam gave him a smirk.  
"I'm fine. I told you before. I'm nearly forty So I should be taking better care of myself by now. I figured you would like to go for a run, considering you are constantly bitching at me to do so." He snipped. Sam smiled and leapt to his feet.  
"Sounds great! I'll get into my running clothes." The giant of a man hastily lumbered away to change. As he was gone, Dean snuck out two multivitamins and popped them into his mouth. He swished it down with a sip from his flavored water. He coughed a little, wincing as his stomach twinged with a mild burn of a pain. He hid his pain as he heard Sam running back. Dean smiled with a bit of cheek as Castiel and begrudgingly Kevin were in running gear as well.  
"What's with the company?" he asked. Sam gave his older brother a devious smirk.   
"I figured since you are now getting healthy, we all should. Kevin here needs the sunlight and Castiel wanted to come. I figured, the more, the merrier." he explained. Dean laughed.  
"Good idea. Everyone ready?" he asked. Kevin yelped a no but the other two nodded. Ignoring the moody teen, the four began their small jot into the sun.

~~88~~

Taking deep breaths, both Kevin and Dean looked at the slight steep of the hill. So far the small group ran for about forty minutes on falt road and twenty on hills, they were at their last hill. Kevin was drenched in sweat and Dean's muscles in his stomach, legs and back were throbbing.  
"Fuck." both Dean and Kevin muttered. Castiel and Sam sat on top of the hill, laughing. Sam cupped his mouth.  
"YOU CAN MAKE IT!!! BRING YOUR IPOD NEXT TIME!!! YOU CAN LISTEN TO EYE OF THE TIGER!!!!"  
"FUCK YOU!" Dean shouted back, but smiled. Castiel just waved and leaned back, enjoying the fresh crisp air. Kevin heaved and looked up at the older man.  
"Are we really going to do this?" he moaned.  
"Yep, keep breathing, that's the key." He began his jog up, Kevin balked.  
"Did he just quote Lord of the Rings to me?" shaking his head, he forced himself up the hill. Dean was panting, but pushed himself. A few more feet. He let out a cheer as he made it to the top, collapsing onto the cool grass. Sam laughed as Kevin did the same.  
"We did it." he gasped. "Jeez Sammy, how can you do this daily?" Dean squeaked. Sam laughed. The four just sat on the grass, getting mud stain on their asses.  
"And now the run back." Sam quipped, standing to his feet. Dean and Kevin groaned.  
"Well, fuck."

~~88~~

"Dibs on the first shower!" Kevin basically limped away as quick as possible to the showers. Dean waved him off and sat down, rubbing his stomach. Castiel, panting slightly, sat next to him. he rubbed his legs down, easing burning muscles.  
"Is something wrong Dean?" he asked. The older Winchester flinched up. He gave his former angel friend a tired smile.  
"I'm fine, just some stomach pains from the run."  
"If you're sure."  
"I am." Standing, he groaned and eased a kink out of his back. He faked a yawn.  
"I'm going to my room for a bit, then I'm taking a long hot shower after Kevin." He stated and walked towards his room. Castiel sat there, knowing something was wrong with his friend. He looked at Sam.  
"Aren't you concerned on why Dean suddenly changed his behaviour?" the former angel asked. Sam took a swig of water.  
"I am, but he's not going to say a word, so we might as well be patient." The tall man replied. Castiel sighed and rubbed his stomach with hunger.  
"I want a pb&j." he stated, and stood to get his said sandwich. Sam shook his head in humor.

~~88~~

Dean took out his afternoon pills and popped them into his mouth, swallowing them with a drink of decaf soda. He sighed and took a deep breath as the painkillers in the drugs numbed his senses and dulled the pain in his stomach. He undressed and looked in the mirror. His body was glistening with sweat, and he could see bruises forming on his stomach. They were faint, barely even there, but the bruises blinked at him like fresh scars. He sat down on the bed and looked at the rest of his pills. He looked at the last prescription he never filled. THe green card. He chuckled.  
"I should get that filled. Have some fun before I go. Maybe split with Kevin, have a party." he mused. Closing his eyes, he fell back on the bed.  
"I'm dying, I'm going to die." He stated to noone. After all, what's dying but finally ending the hunt?


	4. Hello, Darkness

Charlie Bradbury hummed the theme song of Star Wars as she skipped down the stairs to the inside of the bat cave, IE, the bunker. Sam looked up and grinned, his bubbly lesbian friend has come back. Good. For the past five weeks, he was concerned about his brother.  
"Wassup, bitches!" Charlie announced in her usual plucky way. The redhead grinned and plopped down next to the gargantuan friend.  
"Hey, Charlie. HOw's your hunting?" he asked. Charlie clicked her tongue.  
"Not bad, but not good either. A few ghosts, a ghoul, and one vampire. The Vamp gave me a concussion, but I'm learning." she stated. Sam winced and checked her head. Charlie laughed and batted his hand away.  
"I'm fine Sam! HOw's Dean?" she asked. Sam sombered.  
"I'm not sure. A few weeks ago he got sick, but now he's changed. He doesn't drink alcohol anymore, goes for a daily run and is even eating less red meat and greasy foods. Normally I'd be ecstatic, but I found this in the trash." Sam placed a small rolled up tissue on the table.Charlie frowned in confusion. Sam unrolled it. And staring up at the two, was a bloody syringe.

~~88~~

Dean winced as he fought to sit up in his bed. His stomach was bruised from his sickness. With a groan, he finally sat up. Standing was a chore too as he went to his stand and retrieved his medicine. He popped a painkiller into his mouth and dry swallowed. He removed his shirt and looked into the full length mirror. He grimaced at his appearance.  
Gone were well formed abs, and golden skin. HIs stomach had sunken into his gut and his skin on his belly was one big black bruise. HIs arms were still muscular, yet a bit thinner, same as his legs. a few yellowed bruises dotted his thighs from his injections. And the final thing was that his pectorals were now tender and a little bit puffy from the steroid injections. He sighed.  
"I have to tell Sam. Soon. I don't think I can hide for much longer." he sighed once more, not talking to anything or anyone really. Shaking himself out of his depression and giving his face a few motivating smacks, he redressed and went to face his brother.

As he entered the main room, he noticed Charlie, Kevin and Cas were sitting in a small circle. Sam was standing, next to a balled up tissue and an empty chair. His face lined with worry and determination.  
"Hey CHarlie, how's it going?" The usually peppey redhead remained silent. Castiel stood up and walked over to his friend.  
"Cas, what's going on?" Dean asked.  
"Dean, we are here to help you." he stated. Dean gave the small group a very queer look.  
"What are you talking about? I'm fine." he stated. Sam walked over to his older brother. He wrapped his larger frame into a hug, squeezing him just slightly. Dean couldn't help it. He let out a pain filled shout. Sam jumped back.  
"Dean? Dean!" Dean fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. The group zeroed in on the man, panicky. Sam lifted his brother, almost dropping him.  
"He's lost weight. A lot of weight. Charlie, get the car. I'm taking him to the hospital." Charlie nodded and ran up the stairs and outside. Cas helped the larger man and lifted Dean's legs. Kevin, not sure what to do, phoned the doctors ahead of time. Sam and Castiel hurried as quickly as they can up the stairs. Kevin trailed behind them.  
"I got it!" Charlie opened the door and helped the two males slide the unconscious man inside. Within minutes, the five of them sped to the hospital.

~~88~~

Sam, Castiel, Kevin and Charlie sat in the waiting room as Doctors worked on Dean. One doctor came walking up to the group, his steps not even hurried.  
"Dean Winchester?" all four stood up, allowing Sam to get closer to the doctor.  
"How's my brother?" he asked. The doctor looked at the group.  
"He's fine, but the tear in his stomach lining is bleeding rather heavily. We need blood."  
"I have the same blood type as him. Take my blood." The doctor nodded.  
"Very well." Sam followed the man and got prepped to have his blood ready to be infused with his brother's. He sat next to his brother's bed.  
"Dean?" he whispered. Dean shivered, but remained quiet.  
"Your brother can't hear you. He is on some heavy painkillers and an anesthetic." the doctor told him. Sam kept his gaze on his brother.  
"What's wrong with him?" he asked, giving a slight wince as his blood was drained from his body and into his brother.  
"His cancer spiked, and the weak lining in his stomach ripped open. To be honest, I'm surprised he's moving. Most with this type of cancer are bedridden."  
"Cancer? MY BROTHER HAS CANCER?!" Sam yelped. The doctor blinked.  
"You didn't know?" he asked.  
"No. My friends and I thought he was having a drug problem. We found a few syringes in the trash with a bit of bloody towels and tissues." he explained. The Doctor closed his eyes and pulled out a list.  
"It seemed your brother had a list of prescribed medications on his being. One of the drugs he's on is a injected version of a minor steroid. It's for muscle loss from the illness." Sam paled and hung his head in his hands. He began to cry.

 

~~88~~

Dean woke up and winced as his stomach was bandaged.  
"Hey." He turned and flushed as he watched his brother took a seat next to him.  
"Hey. Where am I?" Dean asked.  
"The hospital. Dean, why didn't you tell me?"  
"tell you what?" Dean asked, feigning stupidity. Sam gnashed his teeth and grabbed his brother, pulling him into a gentle but strong hug.  
"That you had cancer."


	5. Reasons

Despite doctors orders, Sam got Dean discharged. Charlie, Kevin and Castiel all crammed into the impala. The younger Winchester gently crammed his older brother into the passenger's seat and crawled into the driver's seat. Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Come on Sammy!" he whined. With a snarl, Sam drove to the lip of the road and parked. He turned to his brother. For a brief moment, he failed to notice the other three riders in the car.  
"Come on? Come on? NO DEAN! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE THIS IS NOT A BIG DEAL! JESUS DEAN! YOU HAD A LAPSE IN CANCER!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE?!" he shouted. Kevin and Charlie gasped and just gaped at the two older men. Cas was silent.  
"...You have cancer?" Kevin piped, startling the two older males. Dean blushed.  
"Yeah. I found out a few weeks ago. It's too far gone, so there is no possible treatment. Best I can do is stay as healthy as I can and toke a bit." He chuckled softly to himself at his joke. Charlie couldn't help it, she let out a bawl and reached over the seat to hug Dean's neck.  
"You stupid nerf herder! We could have helped you. Why did you hide your sickness?" she whispered. Sam, now a bit calmer, continued driving back to the bunker.  
"I'm sorry. But the last time I got a life threatening illness, of sorts, Sam took me to a faith healer who was controlling a Reaper, and someone else died because of that." he explained. Sam flinched, remembering said incident. Kevin kept silent. Cas leaned forward and rested his weary head on Dean's now noticeably smaller shoulders.  
"If I was still in hold of my Grace, I could have healed you." he murmured. Dean reached back and gently petted his previously used to be angel friend.  
"It's nothing you can do now. So don't fret on it."

 

~~~888~~~

 

Being back at the bunker was now very bleak. The semi bloody needle was still on the table, along with some now cold cups of tea and coffee. Dean winced and sat down on a really overstuffed chair. Charlie hurried to the kitchen to make more coffee and tea. Sam slumped down in front of his brother, determined. Kevin went to fetch his computer to do some research and Cas took a seat next to Dean.  
"So...Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, bold and blunt. Dean sighed and held his fluid filled stomach.  
"Because I didn't want you to worry over me or conjure random magic to save me. I said before, Last time I was at Death's Door, I was healed and someone else died because of It. ANd no making demon deals." he replied. Sam's massive shoulder's sagged.  
"But why hide it?" he asked.  
"Because I said before. I don't want you to worry over me. You need to focus on getting the angels back in heaven, helping Cas and Charlie become adequate hunters, and I think Kevin should go back to school." A sound of breaking pottery filled the room as Charlie dropped a tray of tea and coffee.  
"You really mean it? You want me?, a Nerdy lesbian, to be a hunter? A good Hunter like you?" she asked. Dean smiled.  
"Well, maybe not as good as me, but yeah. Sam will need a partner. Or two." Cas kept his head bowed.  
"I should have never made that bargain with Metatron. Then I could have healed you." CAs gasped in surprise as he felt a warm wetness trickle from his eyes. His head shot up and he rubbed the wetness.  
"Cas, you're crying." Sam said. Castiel remained silent as his newly discovered tears fell in a steady flow down his face.  
"I...I Don't want Dean to die!" he sobbed and placed his head in his hands, sobbing. Dean reached over and petted his crying friend. Cas sobbed and leaned into his dying friend's touch. The four of them said nothing. After all, what was there to say?


	6. New Years

Dean was proud of himself right now, very proud actually. He made it to New Year's Eve. If he was honest to himself, he would have said It was a damn miracle. There was a knock on his room door. Looking up from his Busty Asian Beauties porno magazine, He placed the skin mag down on his bed and walked over to the door. HE smiled at who was on the other side.  
"Wassup, Bitch?" Charlie smirked. Dean smiled back and ushered her inside. The red haired huntress scanned the room and zeroed in on the upturned magazine on the bed. She picked it up and flipped through it. Dean blush and tried to cover his embarrassment with a cough. Charlie held up the booklet, a lewd smirk on her pink lips.  
"Really Dean? Busty Asian Beauties?" DEan reached for the magazine, wincing as sore muscles stretched.  
"Don't judge me!" The two shared a laugh. Charlie looked towards a box, which she knew Dean kept the rest of his very religously organized porn.  
"...Got another copy?" The blonde man tossed her a copy.  
"Sure." The two plopped onto the bed and flicked open the magazines. The two woman skirt chasers then began comparing the models.

~~88~~

Castiel was watching Sam. THe taller male was pouring over books about cancers, remedies and even some dark spells. The angel turn human shook his head.  
"Sam. Dean said to not bother." he stated. Sam sighed and closed the book he was reading. He looked up at the ex Angel.  
"I know. But... I can't just watch him die! I'm looking to see if there is a spell, a charm, even a curse! to see if I can save him. He said no demon deals. I know better than that. And besides you, NO angels will help us, except to our graves. Cas, I have to save my brother. He's all I got left." The last part was whispered, very, very softly.  
"But I'm not an angel anymore." Sam bowed his head.  
"I know. I know that, but still." He sighed once more. Cas sighed as well and opened one of the books. The two skimmed the pages for hours. Cas placed his book down and held a fat grin. He turned to his companion.  
"I think I may have an idea." Sam perked up at that.  
"Really?!" he asked, very excited. Cas pushed the book he skimmed through over to the moose like man. Sam skimmed the pages.  
"An Ojibwe healing cleanse? HOw will that work?"  
"If we can get Dean to perform this, along with using the energy of a supernatural being, he can be healed." Sam was ecstatic!  
"What else?" he asked. Cas leaned over the man to read the passage.  
"The energy has to be from a Native born creature, only Native to North America. The easiest to achieve, is a great horned serpent."  
"Sounds doable. ALright, Let's get to work!" Sam was beaming. He may have found a cure!

~~88~~

 

Dean hummed Styx under his breath as he inched his way into the kitchen. Since his diagnosis, he cut back on greasy, fatty foods and alcohol. He found out he does enjoy turkey burgers, baked sweet potato fries and spring salad.  
"Dean?" WIth a yelp, the ill man turned and readied himself for a fight as Sam, bemused, stood in the doorway.  
"Sammy! You scared the shit out of me!" Said tall man laughed, earning a glare from his sibling.  
"I never though I'd hear you say that in your life."  
"...Shut up." Chuckling at his older, but smaller brother, Sam went over to the fridge and pulled out a cream soda. He also gave up alcohol, in support for his "injured" brother. DEan huffed, and grabbed a bag of dried banana chips.  
"What do you want, Sammy?" he said, popping a handful of sweet dried fruit into his mouth.  
"I may have found a way to cure you." Dean sighed and placed the chips down.  
"Sammy,..."  
"No! Dean, this may help you. It's not dark magic, I'm not making a demon deal and I'm not trapping a Reaper! It's an old Native American ritual, I think it'll work!" Dean stared down his brother.  
"And what if it doesn't? Sam, What if it does not work and It ends up shortening my life even more?" Dean scolded. Sam bowed his head, his large shoulder shaking.  
"Sam?" The larger man then reached over and glomped his brother.  
"I can't lose you Dean. You are the only family I have left." His voice was barely a whisper. Dean said nothing, and held his still in his mind, baby brother.


	7. Here's to you

Six days past since Sam's breakdown. Castiel and once more, Charlie, were hovering over an opened book. It was the same book with the Ojibwe healing spell. Charlie huffed and popped a berry flavored, chocolate covered marshmallow into her mouth.

"So....Do we have everything for the spell?" she asked. Castiel looked at the table in front of them. the poor wood creaked beneath the heavy weight.

The table was covered with various ingredients. They were three different types of sage, lavender, sweet grass, a slick stone green bowl for of slimy transparent frog eggs, a hollowed ram's horn, some snakeskin....diamondback rattlesnake, and a small bowl of blood. Dean's blood, to be exact.

"Almost. We still need one more thing, well, creature." Castiel replied. The red haired techie cocked her head to the side.

"What are we missing?"

"Since this is a Native American ritual, we need a Native American creature. Sam recommended a Horned Serpent."  Charlie looked over her note which she took a few....hours ago.

"Aren't horned snakes world wide legends?"

"Well, yes, but they are considered fearsome and sacred to the indigenous people in this country." Charlie nodded in agreement.

"What about a Wendigo? They are Native creatures." Castiel pondered on the idea, all while sipping a tar like drink.

"It may work, but it may not." he replied. Charlie sipped her drink, a pink cocoa, and turned in her seat to face the post angel.

"How come?" she asked. Castiel sipped his bitter beverage.

"A few reasons, one is that they are not natural born creatures. Remember, Wendigos were once humans, So A wendigo may not work." Charlie sighed.

"Bummer, So how are we going to find a Horned Serpent?" she asked. Castiel paused in his ministrations. 

"Charlie, Even If we find a Horned Serpent, I don't think it'll work." he replied. Charlie paled.

"What do you mean? Cas, what do you mean by that?" she whispered. Cas sat his coffee back on the table.

"I may have lost all my angel powers, but I still have my Angel sight, of sorts. Charlie....There's a Reaper in the bunker." Charlie leapt to her feet.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" she wailed. Cas bowed his dark haired head.

"I think it's here for Dean." Charlie gasped, and held her hands to her mouth. She tried hard to stop her sobs, but fail. Castiel then joined her.

 

~~~~~SPN~~~~~

 

Dean hacked, and once more, the napkin he was using was covered in a snotty blood booger. He sighed, and looked towards the doorway of the bunker. If he could concentrate, he can see a white shadow of an outline of a suited person. Deep down, he knew it was a patiently waiting Reaper. Same looked up from his laptop and followed his brother's gaze.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. Dean smirked.

"Nothing important. So, how it going to summon a horned serpent?" he asked. Stretching his weakening muscles, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pill. Sam furrowed his brows at the  green m&m sized pill.

"What's that?" he asked. Dean grimaced with humor.

"Its an iron vitamin pill. Supposed to help with muscle loss." he explained. Sam squeezed his eyes shut in pain. Dean chuckled and dry swallowed the pill. He coughed as it stuck to the back of his throat.

"Don't worry about the pill. What did you find?" Dean re asked. Sam shook himself.

"Oh, Okay, We can summon three different types of Native American Horned Serpents."

And they are...?" Dean asked.

"Smart ass. Well, the first one is a man eater, so maybe not that one." Dean laughed.

"Good idea, next?" Sam smirked, albeit weak.

"The second one is one that is said to flood the world if it leaves it's water source. But it can be summoned if we give it a sacrifice." Dean chewed on his lip.

"Does it say what kind of sacrifice?" the blonde male asked. Sam shook his shaggy head.

"No, it doesn't say."

"Well then, he, or she will be a last resort. Next."

"The last one is kinda vague." Sam explained. Dean frowned.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, its more of a spirit, than a creature. It takes the form of a human and can be kind, give medicine, antidotes and other useful things like that. But its finicky on who it helps." Dean cocked his head.

"How so?" he asked once more. Sam sighed.

"It chooses those who are of pure heart, devoted or those who want to learn it's magic." Sam said. Dean hummed under his breath.

"Damn, I know we cannot choose the first one. The second one seems like a good try, but our best option is the last. Can it be summoned?" he asked. The larger, but younger Winchester looked back to his laptop.

"It can. But there is a catch."

"What's the catch?"

"It can only be summoned by a young woman...."

"Okay, we can use Charlie." Sam glowered.

"Not finished. he woman must be of sacred birth, born to a wise woman or shaman. and not blessed to any European religion." Dean swore under his breath.

"Well, that's that. You gave it your best, little bro, but there's no way now." Sam bowed his head, and closed his laptop. He folded his arms on the table and rested his head. Dean watched his shoulders shake as he silently sobbed.

"There.....There has to be another way!" he cried.

"...I'm sorry Sam." Dean stood, placed a thinning hand on his baby brother's shoulder, "You, Castiel, and Charlie done your best. But.....My time is almost up." Sam's head popped up, shocked.

"Dean....what do you men by that?" he asked, voice faint and raspy. Dean looked back at the doorway of the bunker, the white shadow now darker and a bit more clear. The shadowed being took several steps closer, and Dean laughed slightly. Tessa gave him a sad smile back. Sam stood and walked towards his brother.

"My Reaper. I can see her." He turned to his Reaper, Realizing she has been spotted and now known, Tessa materialized herself into view in front of Sam.

"Hey, Tessa." Sam paled and dropped to his knees, pure grief etched in his mid thirties face.

"No....please, no." he whimpered. Tessa sighed. She hated her job sometimes, and this was one of those times.

"Hi Sam. I wish it was one nicer terms, but Instead...."  she sighed and turned to the eldest brother, "Dean.....I can give you two hours, but no more than that. Please, make them count." She flickered back into invisibility. Dean turned and knelt down by his brother. after a few seconds, he stood and picked his mourning brother off the floor.

"Come on. Let's find the others."


End file.
